


Unmatched

by KimliPan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan
Summary: Prompto notices Ignis staring at him and it makes him blush.





	Unmatched

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little warm-up get me back into the characters so I can re-engage with my Promnis fic Picture Perfect, which I haven't worked on in a while. I know it's been a couple months but I'm getting ready to pick it back up!

“Come on, Noct!” Gladio taunted as he lifted his sword from where it struck against the ground.

Prompto rolled the film in his camera to prepare for the next shot as Noctis smirked back at his tormentor, hanging from his lance embedded into the cliffs above the haven. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked. “Can’t reach me up here?”

That made Prompto laugh, and he brought his camera down to his eyes where he hung upside down. He was laying with his knees above his head, his whole body draped upside down over the canvas Coleman chair, feet dangling over the back and his head hanging only inches from the ground.

“He’s got ya there, big guy!” Prompto said as he snapped the shot, managing to get Gladio’s frustration from behind as Noctis tantalized him like lure just out of reach.

Gladio raised his sword high above his head and lunged at the rock face, slamming into the stone wall close enough to convince Noctis to warp back down. 

Their sparring resumed its normal pace after that, with the ebb and flow to match their usual training styles. Noctis warped in for a strike, then Gladio would swing and Noctis would warp out just in time to dodge. Prompto couldn’t help but watch the liquidity of it all, with all of the electric blue outlines of Noctis’s form surrounding Gladio like a sea of jellies. They had a fighting chemistry together that was unmatched, and Prompto could still learn so much just from  _watching –_ he would never be able to rival either of them enough to give them a run for their money, but like hell that would stop him from marveling at them.

He gave a sigh, holding his camera against his chest as he watched them pause to catch their breath, leaning against each other and laughing about something Prompto couldn’t hear. Their chemistry extended beyond any kind of battle terrain; they had an understanding of each other as fighters and friends that Prompto, as well, knew he could not match.

His eyes wandered over to Ignis.

He heart skipped a beat and he felt blood rush to his face that was warmer than from simply hanging upside down. His ears and chest and arms all flushed a bright red, and he felt a goofy, awkward, giddy grin spread across his lips.

Ignis sat with his back against the picnic table and his legs crossed as he held up one of his books to read, only his eyes weren’t on the book. They were looking just past it; through those narrow frames, Prompto could see they’d been looking right at him. 

Ignis blushed and looked away, then back, then away again.

“That can’t possibly be any more comfortable than sitting in it upright,” he said in a mad dash to reclaim dignity and control. But Prompto caught him in the act of staring, and he was too excited at the open affection to be scolded.

Without even pausing for a beat, he brought his camera back down to his face and snapped a shot of Ignis’s indignation. “Oh, but it is,” he assured him, and he heard Noctis laugh. He gestured to Prompto with a nod as if to say  _he’s right._ “See?!” said Prompto as they re-engaged in another spar.

“Doubtful,” said Ignis, but the coy and embarrassed yet somehow oddly pleased smile that kicked up at the corner of Ignis’s lips told Prompto that his scorn held no contempt.

“ _Fine_ ,” he sighed as he got up, choosing to play along. He sidled over to the picnic table and sat down next to Ignis. Then, he brought his feet up onto the bench and began to lower himself down onto his back.

Then, without warning, he laid his head in Ignis’s lap.

It was warm and firm, and Ignis looked down at him beneath his book with a mixture of surprise and confusion. His expression softened however as he lowered the text to Prompto’s chest, his other hand falling to rest in his hair. He closed his eyes as Ignis worked his fingers into the gelled blonde mess, failed, and then settled for stroking his hairline with his thumb.

This was still very new. And they were both a bit clumsy, but even already as young as this thing was, he knew they had a chemistry that was all their own; even if Gladio and Noctis wanted to, they couldn’t match it.


End file.
